


Angel Face

by jagaimocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagaimocchi/pseuds/jagaimocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are fussing about some human with halo-colored hair, much to the annoyance of Aomine Daiki, hottest guy in Heaven. With his reputation at stake, Daiki swoops down to the mortal realm to see what all the fuss is about, only to find an idiot who’s definitely not as hot as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Face

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by [that tumblr post](http://takeabiteofapple.tumblr.com/post/121236193014/from-this-post), and also slightly inspired by [one of favourite fics about Angel!Kise and Demon!Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2231589), but mainly inspired by some fanart that featured Aomine with wings which I can't seem to locate rn.
> 
> I wrote this between 1-3am yesterday so please forgive me orz.

Now Aomine Daiki didn’t like to brag but he was the best basketball player in Heaven history and had been voted sexiest angel three years in a row. Sure, three years out of a millennium didn’t seem that much to some angels, but Daiki was a young angel, so three years was a big deal, and he was dang proud.

If he had to find fault with himself, he guessed that people who talked shit often whined about his ‘attitude problems’ but _haters gonna hate_ , and besides, when he flipped them off and told them to go fuck themselves, they never said it again, so it wasn’t really much of a problem. And did he mention how handsome and good at everything he was? Because he was really handsome, and really good at everything, like running and swimming and fishing for crayfish, you know, _everything_.

So it was with some surprise when he strolled into Heaven’s cafeteria one morning to find a group of female angels crowding around a table, whispering in squeaky excited voices about some guy that wasn't him.

“Oh my gosh he’s so adorable!”

“I know right?! He’s just the cutest.”

“I like how fresh he looks. Like, he has this amateur feel to him that makes him really likeable?”

“Yeah! Like this naivety to him that just makes him so irresistible!”

“Oh my gosh he’s an angel, an absolute angel!”

“I want to be his guardian. Do you think Akashi-kun will let me switch humans?”

Daiki yawned as he walked past, casually glancing over the smaller angels’ shoulders to see what all the commotion was about. Some human magazine lay open on the cafeteria table, and some human boy’s smiling face and naked torso was displayed for all the world to see. With one swift movement, he swiped the magazine off the table.

“Hey! We were looking at tha—oh, hi Aomine-kun, how are you?”

The girls at the table batted their eyelashes at Daiki. Daiki was glad to see that whatever spell this human boy had on his harem it was easily cast away.

“What’s all the fuss about?” He asked, squinting at the human boy, who was blond and toned and not really that great.

“Ah, well Kaori-chan went down to visit her human today and saw this magazine lying on her bedroom floor!”

“Yes,” said Kaori-chan, “His spread caught my eye. Y’know at a glance I thought he was an angel, so I got closer to check but he’s really a human! I could barely believe it! I mean, have you ever seen such dark, golden eyes on a human before?”

The girls all chatted animatedly, agreeing that this boy was too gold to be human. Daiki quickly grew bored of the conversation. He threw the magazine back down on the table and left, leaving a group of angel girls fussing over creased edges and a fold down the middle of pretty boy's face.

 

-x-

 

Whispers about a pretty human boy who ‘had hair like a halo’ went around Heaven, and Daiki managed to ignore them mostly. But when Satsuki greeted Daiki one morning with a bagel in one hand and a human magazine flipped open to a double-page spread of a boy with wet blond hair in swim trunks in the other, that was the final straw. Daiki jumped from his comfy cloud and hurtled down to earth, determined to find this boy who was stealing his sweet angelic thunder.

It took a bit of flying around to find him but the boy’s yellow hair was distinctive, and Daiki followed him back to his mediocre home in some neighbouring prefecture of Tokyo.

“His house isn’t better than mine,” Daiki muttered to himself as he landed on the boy’s balcony with a neat flap of his lush dark navy wings. He stood outside the boy’s window and watched as the boy began to undress, his back turned towards Daiki so he was yet unaware of the presence of a divine spectator.

Taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side, the boy turned expecting to see blue skies out of his window but found instead an over 6-foot tall tanned macho guy with wings, glaring at him. The boy screamed and fell flat on his bottom.

“So noisy,” Daiki tutted, and with a flick of his index finger the door to the boy’s balcony unlocked itself and Daiki let himself in.

The boy screamed again and scrambled to the door on his knees. Daiki raised an eyebrow.

“What are you screaming for?”

Daiki flicked his index finger again as the boy reached for the doorknob, locking it instantly. The boy tried again and again to twist the doorknob even though he knew the door wouldn’t open. Daiki rolled his eyes. Humans were so stupid.

“Oi. I’m talking to you here.” A wave of his hand and the human whipped around to face him, eyes wide with fear. “At least have the decency to face me, asshole.”

“I-I don’t have any money!” Was the first thing the human said to him.

“P-Please, just take what you want!” Was the second.

Daiki frowned. Humans were really _so stupid_.

“Who do you think I am? A burglar? I have wings, dumbass. I’m an _angel_.”

The boy, who’d put his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut as though in some sort of prayer, stopped and blinked at Daiki, seeing him with fresh eyes. His mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’ before his arms fell to his side. He sat there, staring at Daiki for a while before Daiki lost the patience he never had and said, “Tch, you’re disappointing.”

As he turned to leave and report back to his harem and Satsuki (who’d kill him if he ever included her in his harem) that the blond idiot they’d been admiring was an absolute airhead, the blond caught a hold of his trouser leg and tugged.

“But...you just got here.” He said, as though that meant something.

Daiki raised an eyebrow and said, “Yeah, and now I’m leaving.”

“But, you’re an angel.” The blond said, blinking up at Daiki with dark long lashes that Daiki wanted to cut off because they shouldn’t belong to any human.

“I told you that, you idiot.” Daiki grumbled, getting increasingly annoyed.

“Yeah but if that’s true then aren’t you meant to like, I don’t know,” the boy shrugged his shoulders, “don’t you have a message for me or something? Does God want to tell me something?”

Daiki pulled a face as if to say ‘huh?’ then snatched his leg away from the boy and stomped over to the open balcony door.

“Yeah,” he said, flapping his wings and getting ready for take-off, “He said you’re an idiot.”

 

-x-

 

When Daiki got back to Heaven, he told Satsuki and all the other girls that the guy had no brain; had mistook him for some human burglar even though he had those magnificent glossy wings of his. The girls all laughed, their voices sounding like music, echoing off the fluffy walls.

“Oh, that’s just like Kise-kun!” One of the girls smiled as though seeing a dream.

“Yes! He’s so innocent, so pure!” Another girl sighed, holding her hands to her chest.

“If Aomine-kun went down to see him, do you think that means we can too?”

The girls screamed shrilly and began to talk excitedly about the possibility of Akashi-kun letting them take a day off and seeing this ‘Kise-kun’ in the flesh. Satsuki laughed and patted Daiki on the arm, saying a not very reassuring, “I’m sorry Dai-chan, but it looks like he’s the new hot guy in Heaven.”

Seething with rage, Daiki dove back down to earth, determined to find more fault with the boy.

 

-x-

 

It was midnight and because pretty boy didn’t live in Tokyo, he was out on the balcony with a towel around his neck, looking up at the stars. Daiki flew straight at him, camouflaged by the night so Kise didn’t see him until he was flying too fast and too close for Kise to be anything short of terrified. Kise yelped and fell backwards again.

“Do you have to make such a dramatic entrance?” the blond whined, rubbing the back of his head where he’d hit it against the glass door of his balcony.

“Shut up,” Daiki growled, standing over Kise with blue fire in his eyes. “You’re clumsy.” He stated defiantly, adding that to Kise’s growing list of faults.

“Yeah,” Kise mumbled, pouting. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and Daiki thought there must be some way his angelic powers could destroy the attractive sparkle in them. “Oh, is that why you’re here?”

Daiki was sure it wasn’t so didn’t reply and continued scanning the blond’s face, noting how his nose was too neat and tidy and perfect for conventional angel tastes, and how kissable lips like those should only really belong to females, preferably ones that lived in Heaven and preferably also with big breasts. Besides, without eyeliner the blond’s face appeared more childish and definitely more on the side of ‘cute’ rather than ‘hot’, unlike Daiki who was all hard muscle and adult and sexy.

“Are you here to protect me?” The blond was getting excited. Daiki could tell because suddenly he was sat right by Daiki’s feet. “Are you my guardian angel?”

“Like hell I am,” Daiki snapped, and he was about to kick Kise except Kise stood up before he could, and Daiki had had no idea that the guy was almost as tall as him. The blond touched Daiki’s feathers lightly, a shy smile on his face, and were his cheeks pink? No, why would they be. It was too dark to see properly anyway and Daiki was probably imagining it.

“Your feathers are really nice,” said the boy, fascinated, “Your wings are really beautiful.”

Totally unprepared for the sudden compliment and a little freaked out by the human boy touching his feathers, Daiki flapped his wings indignantly and took off. When he got back Satsuki pointed out his face was red and Daiki blamed it on being burned by a star on his way home.

 

-x-

 

The boy kept one of his feathers by his bedside.

“It’s my good luck charm, y’know, because you’re my guardian angel.” The boy would say to Daiki and Daiki would snort and reply, “No I’m not,” but the boy would just beam at Daiki and refused to listen, carrying the feather around with him to some of his more important modelling gigs and every time he took an exam.

“Aominecchi~~ Why aren’t you ever lucky at helping me pass exams~~~?” Kise whined after he flunked his last test with a 29%.

“Because I’m not your fucking guardian angel.” And Daiki had forgotten when exactly Kise had found out his name, or when Kise had stopped being the blond guy and become Kise, but that ‘–cchi’ business was really grating on his nerves.

“But you’re great at helping me make more connections in the modelling world, and you’re great at helping me get better at basketball~~~” Kise continued to whine, tugging at Daiki’s sleeve. “Won’t God get mad if you don’t help me pass my exams?”

Daiki ignored him and carried on playing on the blond’s game console. If he hadn’t of gotten so addicted to this stupid human video game then he probably wouldn’t spend so much time in the blond’s room and the blond probably wouldn’t have gotten so attached to him. Yeah, that was it. Daiki’s increasing presence in the blond’s life had nothing to do with the blond and his annoyingly perfect hair, or that face he pulled when he thought he finally beat Daiki at basketball with his mediocre human ball skills, or how he liked to snuggle into Daiki’s back when Daiki couldn’t be bothered to fly back up to Heaven after a day on Earth so stayed over. Nothing at all.

“Aominecchi~~~”

Kise took Daiki’s face with both hands and turned his head towards him but Daiki kept his eyes on the television screen because that Bowser guy was _this close_ to getting in front of him and they were so close to the finish line—but then Kise kissed him, which ruined everything because Daiki dropped the controller and his kart spun out of play and crashed into last place.

“Are your kisses lucky too?” Kise asked, looking sulky and unhappy and all sorts of weirdly appealing as he stretched Daiki’s cheeks in frustration.

“Probably luckier than my feathers,” Daiki muttered and leaned in for another kiss because this human tasted okay and if he was going to be spending all his time here playing video games, he probably needed some sustenance.

 

-x-

 

One day Daiki said, “Stop calling me Aominecchi, it’s driving me crazy.”

Kise blinked at him, half way through getting dressed, then said quietly, “Okay...Aomine.”

Turning over in Kise’s bed and swatting away the teddy bear that fell onto his head, Daiki muttered, “My name is Daiki.”

Eyes closed because he was definitely trying to get more sleep and not because he was really horrendously embarrassed, Daiki jumped when Kise replied, far closer to him than he’d expected, “Hi Daikicchi. My name is Ryouta.”

 

-x-

 

Daiki knew that he spent too much time on earth, playing on Ryouta’s video games and playing basketball with Ryouta and generally playing with Ryouta, but he’d hoped no one else had noticed, so it was with a stomach full of dread that he entered Akashi’s office one bright crisp Heavenly morning.

“Daiki, I’m sure you’re aware of why I’ve called you here today.”

Daiki gulped. “Sorta. Yeah. Maybe.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time on Earth.”

“Mmhm.”

“And spending a lot of time with a human.”

“Um, yeah.”

“But you’re not yet a qualified guardian angel.”

“Ah yeah,” said Daiki, surprised that that was what this was about.

“So you know you’re not allowed to be near the human boy for over three hours a day, on consecutive days?”

“Er...”

Akashi’s desk was huge and brown and intimidating. It made Daiki feel small and Daiki didn’t like it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he waited for Akashi to finish shuffling some papers on his desk.

“I’m not an unkind leader, I hope you know that Daiki,” Akashi said, eyes flashing dangerously, “I want all my angels to be happy, but of course, I can’t let such blatant disregard for the rules go unpunished.”

For the first time, Daiki felt fear pulse through his veins.

“I...” He blinked then without thinking said, “Please don’t hurt him.”

Akashi reorganised some more papers then jotted something down with a pen.

“Aomine Daiki,” he said, “I hereby banish you from Heaven, and send you down to Earth to live a mortal life until you have learned your lesson or until I deem fit. Please sign here, here, and here.”

Not entirely sure what was happening, Daiki signed the papers.

“Safe trip.” Akashi smiled, which sent shivers up Daiki’s spine, and with a flick of his finger, Daiki felt the cloud disperse and fade beneath him, sending him tumbling down to Earth. He landed with a sore back outside Ryouta’s house, just as Ryouta was getting back from class.

“Oh, hello,” Ryouta said, surprised to see Daiki lying on his front door step. “Where are your wings?”

“Ah, about that...” Daiki stood up and brushed himself off. Ryouta helped. “I don’t think I’m an angel anymore.”

Ryouta’s mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’ and his eyebrows folded inwards to form a worried arch. He looked about to apologise, but then thought better of it and said, “But who’s going to protect me from now on? Where do I go to get lucky feathers?”

Daiki laughed and thought, ‘ _He’s so stupid._ ’

“I can still protect you,” Daiki said with a toothy smile, “And I told you before, my kisses are luckier.”

Ryouta looked shy but excited then kissed Daiki quickly before inviting Daiki in for dinner with his family. It was Daiki’s first time entering Ryouta’s house through the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. (◍•ᴗ•◍)


End file.
